


Dieux du Stade

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Pictures, mutual handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: A rugby game leads to an internet search, and that in turn leads to some shocking results that Ebumi finds quite inspirational.





	Dieux du Stade

**Author's Note:**

> Dieux du Stade is a series of erotic calendars that the French rugby team, and other sports hunks, pose for every year. :D Written for the _pictures/video_ square on my Season of Kink card from last year. Beta-read by the very awesome Ms. misumaru!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or imagined, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

"Hey, Ise. Wanna watch the test match against France after practice?"

"Wasn't that last Sunday?"

"I found it on the internet." Ebumi grinned. TV hadn't shown it live because it was just a test match, and it would have been too early in the morning anyway. Maybe there would be more rugby coverage as the World Cup was getting closer, since Japan was hosting it? Ebumi hoped so.

Ise lit up. "Great!"

"We'll get some snacks on the way home..."

 

"Fuck. The French are like beasts!" Ebumi reached for another potato chip, and made a disgusted sound when he found the bag empty. He wasn't actually hungry anymore, though, but he liked these hamburger flavoured potato chips. "How can anyone have so much muscle?"

"We have some big guys too," Ise said, naming a few of the players on the Japanese national team.

The play was getting intense, with the French in possession of the ball. Suddenly one of the players broke off and despite the Japanese team trying to stop him, he scored a try, just at the end of the first half.

Ebumi groaned. "Damn!"

Ise got up. "Toilet break."

"I'll pause the game."

"Thanks."

While waiting for Ise to come back, Ebumi got his phone out and started to google the French team. He really didn't know that much about them. One site led to another and to another... "Dieukusu du sutadu? The hell is that?" Ebumi figured it must be French. He didn't speak a word of it, but maybe they'd have pictures or something, from previous games?

Apparently, it was something about calendars. Ebumi scrolled down, clicked on something, and then stared. That couldn't be right. He scrolled down a bit more and almost dropped his jaw. "Holy shit." He clicked on another link and watched the video at the top of the page. "Oh shit." The French players were wearing no clothes, shielding their privates with a well-positioned ball. They were posing for photos, looking straight into the camera, which was panning slowly and lovingly over their bodies. Ebumi swallowed. They were indeed beasts. Naked beasts with lots of muscle and very nice butts.

Were there more of these kinds of pictures or videos? Ebumi made a new search and when the results came up, one of the pictures showed a very, very naked man. Ebumi made a low whistle. "Holy shit!" 

"What?" Ise asked, as he sat down again.

"Have you ever seen a French cock?"

"Eh?"

Ebumi showed Ise his phone screen, and laughed at the look on Ise's face.

"Is this real?"

"Yeah. Apparently the French team makes nude calendars every year!"

"It's not photoshop? We can see his cock!"

"It's fucking huge, right?"

"He's not even hard, and it's enormous!"

Ebumi laughed. "Yeah... makes me feel kind of small."

Ise shook his head. "Don't. That thing is... terrifying! I wouldn't let it get anywhere close to me!"

"Does that mean that you would let mine get close then?" Ebumi cocked his head and stuck his tongue out. "Eh?"

Ise blushed. "Well. Maybe."

"Maybe? So that's a yes, then." Ebumi scrolled down to show Ise a few more pictures of naked butts and flexing muscles. "Do you think we can get Sekizan to pose like this?"

Ise stared at him. "Sekizan?"

"Yeah, you know, for our team's nude calendar." Ebumi was pretty sure that Sekizan would refuse, and possibly beat them up for even suggesting it. But maybe there was some way to convince him.

"We don't have a nude calendar."

"But we should!" Ebumi put the phone down and got up into Ise's face, causing him to lean back a little to not get cross-eyed. "Just imagine... The girls are going to love it."

"The girls?" 

"Mhm. I'm sure they'll be dying to ask us out..."

Ise grinned and tried to push Ebumi back. "They already try to ask you out."

"Yeah... but you need some of that too. And Sekizan definitely need something to get him to relax..."

Ise laughed. "Like sex?"

Ebumi nodded and leaned in to nibble playfully at Ise's neck. "Like sex. Don't you agree?"

"I-- uh..." Ise sighed softly, and when Ebumi pulled back, he could see that Ise's eyes were closed.

"Sex is nice, isn't it?"

"Uh-uh." Ise nodded, then gasped when Ebumi put his hand on his crotch. "Ebuchi..."

"You should pose like those guys, showing off your body, holding the ball to cover you up a little, not showing too much."

"Too much?"

Ebumi grinned. "Well, I wouldn't mind, but showing cock might be a bit too much for the girls? We have to let them guess a little. Besides, it would get censored if we did."

Ise nodded, pushing his hips up against Ebumi's hand. "And you?"

"Hm? Want pictures of me naked?" Ebumi slowly pulled down the zipper in Ise's trousers.

"I didn't say that!"

"Heeeh! You don't have to. You're hard... I might let you snap a photo of me with your phone."

Ise wasn't the only one who was hard, the pictures and the teasing having had quite an effect on Ebumi as well. It didn't help that he found it rather hot to feel Ise get so excited too. Maybe he really should take a few pics of Ise?

"Come on, take off your clothes." Ebumi sat back, only half done with opening Ise's trousers.

"Eh?" Ise looked up at him, a hint of disappointment on his face. 

Ebumi grinned. "Take your clothes off. Have to see if you're calendar material!" He tried to push Ise off the couch.

Ise shook his head. "You're insane, Ebuchi. Insane!" But he got up and continued to undress. When his clothes were pooled around his feet, he looked at Ebumi. "There. So?"

Ebumi pointed to Ise's underwear. "Those too." He pulled up the camera app on his phone. "Now turn a little to your side... and put that leg forward just a little." In that position, Ise's thigh blocked the view of his cock. Mostly. Ebumi snapped a picture. "Now turn around, show me your butt."

Ise sighed and turned around. "Why am I going along with your crazy idea?" he complained, but still gave Ebumi a sultry look over his shoulder. "Like this?"

"Yeah! Perfect!" Ebumi kept snapping pictures as Ise moved. "Damn." He looked at the photos he'd taken, flipping between them. He liked Ise, and he did enjoy the occasional sex with his friend, but he'd never thought of him as actually sexy before. He would have to save these pictures for future... use.

"Are we done?" 

"Mmhm." Ebumi looked up and gestured for Ise to come closer. "You're hired. Now come here." 

Ise rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was still aroused. He pushed Ebumi back on the couch as he sat down. "It's unfair."

"What is?" Ebumi slid his hand up over Ise's thigh.

"I'm naked, and you're not. It has to change." Ise quickly unbuttoned Ebumi's shirt, then worked on the belt and finally unzipped his trousers. "Take them off," he ordered.

Ebumi was amused at his friend acting all bossy with him, but he obeyed, since he really didn't mind getting naked too. "Better?" he asked, once his trousers and underwear had joined Ise's on the floor.

Ise nodded. "Better."

Now Ise's hand was on Ebumi's thigh, moving upwards, and Ebumi bit his lower lip. Was this the same Ise as earlier? Somehow he seemed more seductive and forward now. 

"So, is this because of me, or because of those pictures?" Ise asked as he closed his hand around Ebumi's hard cock. 

"Maybe... a little bit of both?" Ebumi moaned softly as Ise started moving his hand. He reached for Ise's cock, and started caressing the silky soft hardness. There was a drop of precome at the tip, and Ebumi smeared it over the head with his finger, making Ise moan in turn.

"Fuck, Ebuchi..."

"Feels good?"

Ise nodded. "Yeah." He settled on Ebumi's lap, straddling it so their cocks were very close, their hands touching as they stroked each other. "Harder," he whispered, then moaned again when Ebumi tightened his grip a little.

There were no more words after that, just the sound of their breathing - getting heavier and faster - and moans and groans. Ise leaned forward, and caught Ebumi's lips in a messy kiss as they got increasingly desperate for release. Not long after that, Ebumi let out a small whimper and then shuddered against Ebumi, hot come spattering Ebumi's stomach and running over his fingers. 

It was just too hot, feeling Ise come, and knowing that it was his doing. Thankfully, only seconds after Ise had come, he resumed stroking Ebumi's cock, pushing Ebumi that last bit towards his own orgasm. 

Once they had caught their breath, Ebumi grinned at his friend. "I'm not sure we can should make a calendar actually. Seems to encourage indecent behaviour."

Ise snorted. "As if you'd complain, you perv."

"There are people I don't want to think about engaging in anything indecent, you know!"

"Like? Sekizan?"

Ebumi stuck his tongue out. "Hah! No. Sekizan is one person I really want to see indecent!"

Ise thought for a second. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't mind that either." He slid off Ebumi's lap to sit down next to him instead. "Maybe we should try to convince him to at least pose for a few pictures, and then scrap the calendar idea?"

Ebumi had to admit that was an excellent idea. After all, Sekizan didn't have to know they never intended to go through with it, right?


End file.
